letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Can't Take It
Can't Take It (traducido como: No puedo soportarlo) es una canción de la banda de Rock estadounidense The All-American Rejects perteneciente a su segundo álbum de estudio Move Along. Letra Original= You speak to me I know this will be temporary You ask to leave But I can't tell you that I've had enough I can't take it This welcome is gone And I've waited long enough To make it And if you're so strong You might as well just do it alone And I'll watch you go Step up to me I know that you've got something buried I'll set you free You set conditions, but I've had enough I can't take it This welcome is gone And I've waited long enough To make it And if you're so strong You might as well just do it alone And I'll watch you go Come back home, won't you come back home? You step in line, you got a lot to prove It comes and goes, yeah, it comes and goes A step in time, yeah, it's a lot to move Know this will be temporary I know this will be temporary I know this will be but I've had enough I can't take it This welcome is gone And I've waited long enough To make it And if you're so strong You might as well just do it alone And I'll watch you go I can't take it This welcome is gone And I've waited long enough To make it And if you're so strong You might as well just do it alone And I'll watch you go |-| Español= Me hablas a mi Sé que esto será temporal Pides irte, Pero puedo decirte que ya tuve suficiente No puedo soportarlo Esta bienvenida ha terminado Y he esperado demasiado tiempo Para hacerlo Y si eres tan fuerte Será mejor que lo hagas sola Y yo veré como te vas Acércate a mi Sé que estás ocultando algo Te dejare libre Tú estableces las condiciones, pero ya tuve suficiente No puedo soportarlo Esta bienvenida ha terminado Y he esperado demasiado tiempo Para hacerlo Y si eres tan fuerte Será mejor que lo hagas sola Y yo veré como te vas Vuelve a casa, ¿por qué no vuelves a casa? Estas cruzando la linea, tienes mucho que demostrar Idas y vueltas, si, tus idas y vueltas Un paso en el tiempo, si, es mucho para continuar Sé que esto será temporal Sé que esto será temporal Sé que lo será, pero ya tuve suficiente No puedo soportarlo Esta bienvenida ha terminado Y he esperado demasiado tiempo Para hacerlo Y si eres tan fuerte Será mejor que lo hagas sola Y yo veré como te vas No puedo soportarlo Esta bienvenida ha terminado Y he esperado demasiado tiempo Para hacerlo Y si eres tan fuerte Será mejor que lo hagas sola Y yo veré como te vas Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción de Iridescent? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:Emo Pop Categoría:The All-American Rejects